kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
Zilla (ジラ) is Toho Studio's official name for the titular creature of the 1998 American film. Zilla is a giant mutated iguana originating from a nuclear test in French Polynesia. As the test was done in 1968, the creature (or perhaps species) grew over a period of approximately thirty years. Its irradiated genes caused it to achieve a height of over sixty meters (about two-hundred feet). Appearance Physically it resembles a carnosaur. He has rough, square-shaped jaws, a long neck, large, fin-shaped dorsal spines (which differ greatly from the maple leaf-shaped spines of Godzilla), and long, powerful legs and arms. He also possesses a seemingly vestigial toe on each foot and (oddly enough) a chin. Role In His Films And Video Games He swam from the islands across the Pacific, attacking a Japanese freighter, and then stomped across Panama. From there he traveled up the American Eastern Seaboard, where he sank several American fishing boats. He then stomped through New York, necessitating the evacuation of the entire city. The military battled him extensively, and supposedly killed him in the East River. However, he had laid at least a hundred eggs in Madison Square Garden (an arena in Midtown Manhattan), which hatched and filled the Garden with hundreds of baby Zillas. The military bombed the Garden, slaying the infant Zilla's. However, Zilla then revealed himself to have survived, and chased the heroes through New York across the Brooklyn Bridge, where he became entangled in the suspension cables. He was then killed by F-18's (although later on, in the sequel TV series, he was resurrected as a cyborg by the Tachyons), this cyborg variant apeared during the monster wars story arc which was very similar to the general plot of Destroy All Monsters and Godzilla: Final Wars.Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack also stated the 1998 incident in New york However, one of his offspring survived, and imprinted upon Dr. Niko Tatopolis. From there, he accompanied Tatopolis and his team, H.E.A.T., on their missions against various monsters mutated by nuclear experiments in Godzilla: the Series. The attack on New York by Zilla was described in Godzilla, Mothra & King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. In Godzilla: Final Wars] another version of the creature is one of the monsters controlled by the Xilians, and under their control he attacks Sydney, Australia. He is defeated rather quickly by Godzilla himself, who sends him flying into the Sydney Opera House and finishes him off with his atomic breath. The battle was only 13 seconds long. Critics say that this was meant to show that the original Godzilla was "better". This incarnation of the reptilian doppleganger had some of highly explosive fire breath. This Zilla appears to have both traits of the original Zilla and Zilla jr. Zilla appears in the video game Godzilla: Generations, released only in Japan on the Sega Dreamcast system, where he is a character unlocked after the game is finished with Godzilla 1954. His primary weapons are his speed and agility, as well as the ability to charge forward and be invulnerable to damage for a period of time, destroying everything in his path. He also appears in the game Godzilla Trading Battles Zilla also appears in the Toho Kingdom media cartoons. Godzilla (1998) A marine iguana egg is irradiated by French nuclear tests in French Polynesia. Zilla makes his presence known years later when he attacks a Japanese fishing ship. He then heads to New York City, dragging three trawlers under the sea on the way, then creating havoc in the Fulton Fish Market, before rampaging through the city. Manhattan is evacuated and the military attempt to kill Zilla, first luring him out with a huge pile of fish. He takes the bait, but then is scared off by small arms fire. Zilla is then chased by three AH-64 Apache attack helicopters. They fire, only to knock down the top two dozen stories and spires of the Chrysler Building. Zilla escapes, but not before it is realized that he is pregnant, and is collecting food not only for himself, but also for his offspring. The military lures Zilla out again, into the waters of the Hudson River and seemingly kill him with a torpedo. Meanwhile, hundreds of eggs are discovered in Madison Square Garden. The baby Zillas begin to look for food, but are incinerated when the building is bombed. The adult Zilla emerges from the wreckage, and is lured to the Brooklyn Bridge where he becomes entangled in the steel suspension cables, and is an easy target for the fighters. After Zilla is hit with several missiles, he screams in pain and falls to the ground, his heart beating slowly until he breathes his last breath. All seems well until we see in the smoking ruins of the Garden, a single egg has survived and hatches revealing another baby Zilla. Animated series Godzilla: The Series, a Saturday morning cartoon not to be confused with the original series from Hanna-Barbera, continued the story of Godzilla's surviving offspring from the American film in a role reminiscent of the Japanese films of the late Shōwa era (1954-1975). The series revolves around the only surviving offspring of the first Zilla seen in the climax of the film. It imprints on Nick Tatopoulos and with Tatopoulos' monster hunting team HEAT, they travel around the world battling giant monsters. The Zilla from the series differs from the one from the film. The animated Zilla cannot reproduce asexually, but can breath powerful blasts of radioactive fire. The creators of the show intended this Zilla to be much more like the original Japanese version. Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters all-out Attack In the beginning of the moive, the Japanese military are discussing the history of Godzilla, they say that in 1998, a giant monster attacked New York City, the Americans claimed it was Godzilla, but the Japanese had doubts it was Godzilla. Godzilla: Final Wars In Godzilla: Final Wars, Toho's rendition of the character attacks Sydney, Australia. It is one of the many monsters that suddenly attacked major cities until it was mind controlled by the Xilians. The Xilians later dispatched it against Godzilla but it was killed without putting up much of a fight. It is possible that Zilla is the last offspring of his predecessor, since Godzilla: Final Wars take place after the 1998 movie. Godzilla Forever Video Games Kaiju Video Games Godzilla Video Games: *Godzilla Generations for the Dreamcast *Godzilla Trading Battle for the PlayStation *Godzilla: The Series and Godzilla: The Series - Monster Wars for the Game Boy Color Scrapped character * Zilla: was meant to appear in Unleashed but was removed due to his lack of popularity at that time. Trivias: Kaiju Video Games |- | |} Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla the Series Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Daikaiju Category:Characters Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragons Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Male Kaiju Category:Villains